User blog:Nimbus.69/Panisa review thingy
It's late at night, I'm depressed, let's look at the review KidVegeta did for Panisa (god bless his brutally honest soul) *I don't like the picture that was drawn for her. It's not very good, so no picture would be better than that. Yeah that picture really does suck, I did it like two years ago though, so my art is better now *The quote that Panisa says to King Cold is not very good, due to awkwardness convolution. There's also a spelling error, as "who" should probably be something more like "could". Embrace my strange spelling *I don't get why her Japanese name is Pania when Japanese can properly make the name of Panisa. Basically, her name should either be Pania or Panisa in both languages. Both English and Japanese can properly write and (and allow readers to) pronounce either name, so having a difference is utterly pointless, and shows a lack of finesse on the writer's part. Google translate sucks *The fact that you call them Saiyajins instead of Saiyans really irritates me. In English, they are called Saiyans. Saiyajins is the Japanese name, and if you want to use the Japanese name, you should write everything in Japanese. It's essentially the same as if someone were to use the word kawaii instead of cute every time the word comes up in their story. It just makes the writing look far less professional. SAIYAJINS ARE KAWAII NO DESU. No but I think that's what they used in the manga...maybe I forget *"Having Saiyajin blood in her from her father, Panisa has the ability to go Super Saiyajin or any higher levels". - I'm assuming the 'or' should be 'and'. And the 'any' should be deleted. Regardless, if she can reach higher than Super Saiyan 1, that should be noted, as so far, nowhere else on the page is she mentioned going higher than Super Saiyan 1. Funny, she goes SS2 later in the story, but spoilers *The writer doesn't explain what causes her to exist. Since the future timeline is, essentially, the same as the current timeline, there needs to be specific plot deviations to allow her to be born. Otherwise, she should exist in the main timeline. Isn't it...kinda obvious why she exists? I mean she and Trunks are twins, it's pretty clear why she exists *No explanation for why she wears Saiyan armor for a while, then abandons it. For example, Vegeta didn't wear Saiyan armor in the Majin Buu sagas because they started around the tournament, which didn't allow armor (and he didn't have time to run home to get some). Having her wear armor in the Cell Games Sagas, then randomly get rid of it makes no sense. She got rid of it because she had no need for it anymore, plus she thought it was kinda ugly *Panisa not respecting Vegeta is really a dumb idea. For one, she would have never known Vegeta, so her not respecting him doesn't even make any sense. She's disrespectful to him because of how mean he is to her brother. I guess I didn't make that clear enough *Panisa likes shopping... but how is this relevant? In a world under attack by Androids, there aren't any places to shop. Logically, she shouldn't even know what shopping is. But all girls like shopping~ Plus it's done more as a joke *In the personality section, it is assuming that Vegeta is alive, which he could not be in the future timeline. The personality section, however, does not specify if it takes place in the normal timeline (if they would have gone back in time, albeit in an alternate universe), so I have to assume it's the future timeline. This would be a con even if it wasn't, because of the lack of specifying on the author's part. ...I have no idea what just happened *Panisa's SS transformation is basically a cheap rip-off of Future Trunks'. Lemme check on that later *“There’s no way to beat them unless they have true training from true masters”. - is a very poorly worded quote. Wow that is kinda crappy *The part about a car exploding with Bulma in it is pure nonsense. I am assuming this is a fanon plot point, but the writer just assumes we know exactly what she is talking about. For fanon, this is unacceptable, and must be explained in greater detail. No idea what that means, sorry *Future Trunks never went back in time to kill the androids in order to save his time. He did it to save the past. Using that excuse, that he wouldn't have gone back anymore because it wouldn't affect him is highly OOC for Trunks. Guess I should change that *There should definitely be mention that this is all alternate universe. It's not just taking place in the future, but in a future that couldn't have occurred in the normal Dragon Ball timeline, since Panisa is taking part in fights (and doing things) which never actually happened. Well it IS a fanon wiki, that should be a bit clear SHE GOT A D+ IM SO PROUD OF HER Category:Blog posts